


A Sperm Whale, Third Base, and Homeless People

by supremesapphic (StormcageSweetie)



Series: Prompts Against Humanity [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Crack, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormcageSweetie/pseuds/supremesapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Misty orders Zoobooks (but not for the Tiger Poster) and Cordelia seriously questions their relationship.</p>
<p>Originally posted on tumblr for my Cards Against Humanity prompt series- "Send me a ship and I'll write a short fic based on the three random white cards I draw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sperm Whale, Third Base, and Homeless People

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this shitty smut

Cordelia placed her hands on Misty’s knees, slowly parting the blonde’s legs before settling between her thighs. She trailed light kisses up the soft pale skin of Misty’s inner thigh, pausing before she reached her wet core. Cordelia’s eyes flickered up to meet Misty’s.

“Are you ready baby?” Cordelia asked, seeking assurance. Misty nodded fervently, breathing heavily in anticipation. She bit her lip a little and it made Cordelia even more determined to complete the task at hand.

Cordelia ran just the tip of her tongue along Misty’s slit, gently edging her way into the slick folds as the girl beneath her hissed out a long held breath. She drew circles, smaller and smaller around Misty’s clit as the girl began to roll her hips, grinding desperately. Cordelia sucked gently as she flicked Misty’s clit with her tongue. 

Misty was panting and moaning and it sent shivers down Cordelia’s spine to all the right places. She wrapped an arm around each of Misty’s thighs to pull her somehow closer. She could feel the girl’s back beginning to arch.

Misty was getting closer and closer to the edge when she shouted suddenly, “Wait, Delia, stop!”

Cordelia froze, panicking because she thought something was wrong.

“What happened Mist? Are you okay?”

Misty didn’t reply, only jumped up from the bed and ran across the small room. She ripped a poster off the wall and laid it face down on her dresser. Cordelia raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I had to cover up my sperm whale poster Delia. I don’t want him seein’ this. He was lookin at me funny.” Misty explained apologetically.

“Your… sperm whale…. poster?”

Misty nodded excitedly. “Yeah, I got it from one of them Zoobooks.”

Cordelia sat back in exasperated disbelief. The mood was ruined.

She looked around at the little room and wondered exactly what it was that made them better than homeless people.

“Misty, the next time you wanna try rounding third base, we’re doing it at the academy.”


End file.
